Team Shadow
John Warrington Ed Greenhalgh Philip Oakley Marko Aleksander Ruben Greidanus Tobias Kederer |final_entry = S10 Flevoland GP |first_entry = S1 Austrian GP |races = 163 |wcc = 2 |wdc = 2 |wins = 27 |poles = 31 |fastest_laps = 32 }} TSS GPGSL S2 a.jpg|Team Shadow Subaru (Season 2) TSS GPGSL S3 a.jpg|Team Shadow Subaru (Season 3) TSS GPGSL S4 a.jpg|Team Shadow Subaru (Season 4) TSS GPGSL S5.png|Team Shadow Subaru (Season 5) TSS GPGSL S6 a.jpg|Team Shadow Subaru (Season 6) TSM GPGSL S8 b.png|Team Shadow Mercedes (Season 8) TSM-12.jpg|Team Shadow Mercedes (Season 9) ShadowS10.jpg|Team Shadow Audi (Season 10) Team Shadow, also known as Shadow, Team Shadow Subaru, Team Shadow Mercedes, Team Shadow Audi or by its abbreviations TSS '''and '''TSM, is a British former GPGSL racing team. It was founded by team owner Tom Pellatt. The team entered the GPGSL in Season 1, as one of the founders teams. It stayed in the series until Season 10 when both the team and Pellatt retired. Team Shadow is the most historic team in the GPGSL with roots in series such as the WGP and W300. It is also arguably the most successful, having taken two Driver's titles and two Constructor's championships as well as the Testers' crown. Led by Englishman Tom Pellatt, the team based at Brands Hatch in Kent counts consistency as its strongest asset. It is also has a strong driver development programme with many of the league's top drivers having driven their at one point in their careers including three-time champion Ed Greenhalgh. Racing History 'Season 1' Following their success in the World 300 series, Team Shadow Subaru came to the GPGSL not as a fresh team but an established company with significant resources. Tom Pellatt remained at the helm and he chose Australian, Ed Greenhalgh, to race for the team alongside Briton, John Warrington. Despite some encouraging results the team's overall performance across Season 1 was disappointing. From the first race of the season in Austria, it was obvious TSS had produced a solid if unspectacular car that was capable of competing with the majority of other teams on the grid. Team Shadow's resources now proved to be more vital than ever over the course of the season. Major upgrades to the car in Belgium for round 7 of the series appeared to work and by the season's penultimate race in Japan, Ed Greenhalgh was able to gift the team their first ever podium in the series. Despite a strong finish to the series, Team Shadow ended up only 5th in the Constructor's Championship, a long way off the race-winning teams ahead. Season 2 TSS continued with the same driver line-up into Season 2, and the stability brought instant success with Warrington winning the season-opener in Melbourne. Greenhalgh finished 3rd to complete the best day for the team to that point in the championship. The good form would continue with Warrington and Greenhalgh eventually finishing 1st and 2nd in the championship. Season 3 Warrington left the team for Season 3 and was replaced by Season 1 champion Philip Oakley. Oakley went on to become the first driver to win a second GPGSL title, with Greenhalgh finishing the season in third position. Between them, the pairing won four more races for the team. Season 4 Oakley and Greenhalgh continued in Season 4, however despite three wins between them could only manage third in the Constructors' Championship. Season 5 Oakley departed the team before Season 5, with veteran Marko Aleksander replacing him in the line-up. Aleksander won the team's only two races in the season on the way to him, and the team, both finishing second in their respective championship standings. Season 6 After competing in the first five seasons for the team, Greenhalgh moved on from the team in Season 6. He would ironically go on to win the next three championships for his new team, Aston Martin Racing. Replacing Greenhalgh at TSS was Ruben Greidanus, who had a strong début season for the team, finishing third in the Drivers' Championship. Aleksander repeated his second place finish to once again give the team the runners-up position in the Constructors' Championship. Season 7 The team virtually repeated their Season 6 results in Season 7, with second in the WCC and the final two spots on the WDC podium, albeit with Greidanus this time finishing second. The team won four races, including Aleksander winning the 100th GPGSL race at Paul Ricard. Season 8 In Season 8, Team Shadow moved away from Subaru engines for the first time and installed Mercedes power plants. The move did not bring instant success, however, with the team finishing outside the top three of the Constructors' title for the first time since Season 1. The season also saw a change to the driver line-up, with Tobias Kederer replacing the retired Aleksander. Despite their worst championship result since the first season, the team did continue their streak of winning a race in each championship season since Season 2, with both Kederer and Greidanus scoring a victory in the season. Season 9 The Kederer/Greidanus line-up continued in Season 9, however this time only saw once race victory (for Kederer) and fourth in the championship. Kederer was able to finish fifth in the Drivers' title, with Greidanus suffering from a run of poor luck to only manage eleventh. Season 10 Following two relatively unsuccessful seasons with Mercedes, the team moved to Audi for Season 10. With Griedanus moving to form his own team, series legend Ricardo van Smirren was drafted into the team alongside Kederer. He would only last seven rounds before disappearing from the category, and was duly replaced by Milos Ancevski. This remarkably marked the first time any driver had driven for the team for less than two whole seasons. Kederer won the Austrian Grand Prix for the team to ensure the team had scored at least one victory for the ninth consecutive season. Complete GrandPrixGames Super League Results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position; races in italics indicate fastest lap; underlined races indicate most places gained) Category:GPGSL constructors Category:GPGSL World Constructors' Champions